La Marque ou le destin d'un pirate
by vefree
Summary: Un sujet travaillé à trois avec Titvan et Syrene. Jack a été marqué au fer rouge du sceau des pirates. La marque qu'il infligera à Beckett en retour scellera à jamais son destin...


_Les personnages appartiennent à Disney, ça c'est entendu, bien sûr._

_Le sujet traité ici a été imaginé en trois versions, celle de Syrene : **La Marque ou l'inavouable secret** et celle de Titvan : **la Marque ou le désirable ennemi**. Trois versions pour une marque. Trois façons de faire souffrir Beckett._

_ Voici la mienne. Enjoy !!!_

* * *

Port de Plymouth – Angleterre

Lettres de marques en poche, Jack emprunta fièrement la passerelle qui menait au pont du Wicked Wench. C'était sa première mission en tant que corsaire pour le compte de la Compagnie des Indes Orientales. Mission facile en l'occurrence, puisqu'il s'agissait de convoyer de la marchandise jusqu'en Louisiane. Traverser l'Atlantique était un jeu d'enfant avec un tel navire. Il l'avait observé de loin, déjà, depuis deux semaines, manœuvrant facilement pour mouiller au port. Il l'avait même vu arriver du large, battant pavillon bleu, son étrave fendant les eaux sans pitié telle une lame affûtée. C'était un navire incomparable. Jack le savait déjà. Son œil de marin ne le trompait jamais. Et il ferai tout pour s'en emparer quoiqu'il en coûte. Il était donc allé proposer ses services à Sir Cutler Beckett, grand sbire de l'entreprise marchande. Ses états de service étaient insignifiants, tout jeune qu'il était, mais, qu'à cela ne tienne, il suffirai de gonfler la vérité avec un grand sourire et l'affaire serait dans la poche. Il saurai convaincre cette perruque poudrée fût-elle rompue à toutes les négociations.

C'est ce qui arriva, en effet. Beckett était aux abois. Son précédent capitaine était frappé de dysenterie et les affaires marchaient rondement, tous les hommes étaient déjà en route. La proposition de Jack Sparrow fut finalement une aubaine pour lui. Peu regardant sur la somme qu'il réclamait, le dirigeant de sa Majesté optait pour un affrètement rapide et sans discussion ; sa clientèle ne souffrirait pas de retard et une marchandise gâtée. Ainsi, Jack se vit signer sa première lettre de marque de la main du roi et de celle de Cutler Beckett. Il n'avait pas manqué non plus la jolie dame bien mise qui entrait dans son bureau, le bousculant presque, en affublant Beckett d'un petit nom affectueux particulièrement acide sortant de sa bouche et laissant dans son sillage un doux parfum de jasmin et de bois de rose. Madame Beatrix Beckett était décidément un joli brin de femme parfaitement à son goût.

Sur le pont du Wicked Wench, son équipage n'attendait plus que son nouveau capitaine. Ils étaient aux ordres, alignés au garde-à-vous. Une vingtaine d'hommes aux tenues fraîchement changées mais le regard creux d'un voyage au long cours visiblement éprouvant. Jack prit son air le plus farouche et étudia chaque homme figé dans le salut. Il ne fit aucun commentaire. Le silence était l'autorité la plus radicale. Puis, il se dirigea vers la barre qu'il empoigna sans hésitation. Il avait déjà en main cet incomparable navire et cela suffisait à gonfler son cœur de fabuleuses perspectives.

- Quartier-Maître !

Jack avait appelé d'une voix de stantor sans même savoir lequel des hommes sortirai du rang.

- Oui, Captn' !

Le concerné s'avança et, prestement, monta sur la dunette rejoindre le capitaine Sparrow.

- Que transporte-t-on, exactement ? s'enquit Jack à l'homme au tricorne de velours bleu et pourpoint de drap assorti.

- Une cargaison d'esclaves, captn', répond le quartier-maître avec un fort accent écossais, en regardant par-delà sa stature. Une bonne centaine d'hommes et de femmes qui nous avons cueilli en Afrique, précise-t-il sur un ton protocolaire. Il faut faire vite, sinon nous perdrons la bonne moitié de la marchandise. Ils ont du mal à supporter le froid d'Angleterre et la houle de l'océan.

Jack grimaça plus qu'il n'aurait voulu. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait compris quand Beckett lui avait parlé de marchandise. Il était loin de se douter qu'il pouvait s'agir de marchandise vivante et de surcroît humaine. La traversée transatlantique s'avérera donc plus délicate que prévue.

- Quel est votre nom, Quartier-maître ? demanda Jack retenant un sourcil affligé.

- Justin McFly, Captn' ! répond le concerné.

- Justin, ordre d'appareillage immédiat ! ordonna le capitaine en empoignant fermement les pommeaux de la barre.

Il les avait même serrés à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges alors que le quartier-maître relayait ses ordres en hurlant à la cantonade. La mâchoire crispée, il fixait droit devant lui, maudissant déjà Beckett de ne pas avoir joué franc jeu avec lui.

* * *

C'était insupportable.

Non seulement la « marchandise » était fragile mais l'équipage s'ingéniait à la tourmenter sans scrupule. Il aurait aimé prendre plaisir à naviguer sur ce fondeur des mers à nul autre pareil mais, chaque jour, comportait son lot de loqueteux à la peau noire remontés sur le pont tant pour les aérer et leur dégourdir les jambes que pour éliminer les morts et la vermine qui pourrissaient la cale. Jack avait choisi la route la plus rapide et donc la plus houleuse, ce qui n'était pas fait pour arranger l'état des hommes et des femmes. Mais, plus vite il serait débarrassé de cette mission, mieux ce serait. Les hommes d'équipage, bien que rompus à ce genre de basse besogne, semblaient ne pas tous être du même avis quant au traitement infligé à la « marchandise ». Jack s'abstenait d'arbitrer, n'ayant pas lui-même envie de se mêler de ce qui, tout au fond de lui, le répugnait au plus haut point. Devoir choisir entre liberté et liberté, l'évidente motivation ne souffrait pas d'actes héroïques. Il était certain que le sort de ces pauvres hommes se résoudrait sans qu'il ait à s'en mêler personnellement.

Ce fut en arrivant aux Caraïbes que le vent et un grain particulièrement agressif secoua le Wicked Wench dans tous les sens. Jack sentait bien que cette tempête n'était pas comme les autres. Mais, il ne savait comment l'interpréter. La fureur des éléments l'obligeait à se cramponner à la barre de son navire de toutes ses forces. Le vent hurlait et le bois craquait sinistrement. Toutes voiles abattues, donnant une gîte dangereuse contre une houle furieuse, le bateau semblait ne plus appartenir qu'aux dieux en colère. Les hommes d'équipages, en perdition sur le pont, glissaient les uns après les autres à la mer. Et, brusquement, la coque talonna violemment un haut fond, stoppant net la folle navigation. Incapable d'avancer, le navire se figea sur un axe immergé, buttant bâbord contre un énorme rocher noir et affûté comme une lame, surgit du néant tel un ennemi tapis. Dans la violence du choc, Jack se retint difficilement à la barre. Devenue sa planche de salut, il ne la lâchait plus. Le Wicked Wench prenait l'eau. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir de sortir vivant de cet enfer aquatique.

Pourtant…

- Ouvrez les caillebotis, tas d'incapables ! Laissez-les sortir, ou je vous envois moi-même rejoindre l'antre de Davy Jones !

Mu par un mystérieux instinct de survie, Jack envoya l'ordre aux derniers hommes qui avaient réussi à s'agripper au pont. Ils se précipitèrent sur les caillebotis sans discuter et ouvrirent tout grand le passage aux hommes et femmes dans la cale.

- Détachez les chaloupes et partez ! Partez tous ! hurla-t-il encore.

Mais, Jack ne se résolvait pas à les suivre. Quelque chose le retenait à la barre de ce navire défait.

- Capitaine, il faut partir, s'écria le quartier-maître en retenant la dernière chaloupe. Venez ! … il n'y a plus d'espoir.

- Un capitaine coule avec son navire, McFly ! répliqua Jack. Partez !

- Mais …

- Partez, j'ai dit !

Voyant que Jack restait inflexible et déterminé, le quartier-maître n'insista pas. Il fit une dernière grimace désolée et poussa la chaloupe dans la tourmente. A quoi bon ? Tout était perdu, après tout. Chacun a le droit de choisir sa façon de mourir. Jack resta seul. Encore agrippé à la barre, le vent chargé de pluie lui fouettant le visage figé dans une expression de franche hébétude, il ne comprenait pas lui-même pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Seule sa détermination à ne plus lâcher ce navire le maintenait désormais accroché à la vie. Il avait beau faire jour, la tempête assombrissait tout aux alentours. Il avait même l'impression qu'une ombre bien plus inquiétante rôdait autour de lui. Une ombre surnaturelle…

- On dirait que tu as besoin de moi, Jack…

Une voix féminine aux intonations rocailleuses, reconnaissable entre mille, émit ces paroles sur un ton d'une ironie amusée. Elle résonna à ses oreilles transperçant sans peine le tumulte de la tempête.

- Tia ? fit-il, jetant des regards effarouchés partout autour de lui. Tia Dalma, c'est toi ? Je ne te vois pas.

- C'est bien moi, mon ange, susurra-t-elle à l'oreille du corsaire, toujours invisible. Je suis dans un bon jour, aujourd'hui. Demande-moi ce que tu veux et je l'exaucerai. Tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur moi pour t'aider à te tirer des pires situations…

- Je veux avoir la vie sauve, jette-t-il au désespoir. Et je veux garder ce navire. Il est à moi. Je veux naviguer avec lui jusqu'aux confins du monde.

- Biiieeeen ! Et que me donneras-tu en échange ?

- Tout ce que tu veux, Tia, mais sors-moi de là. Une, deux, sept nuits d'amour s'il le faut, mais sors-moi d'ici avec mon navire.

Soudain, le museau effilé du navire fantôme souleva les flots non loin de l'épave du Wicked Wench, sous les yeux terrorisés de Jack. Le Hollandais Volant et son équipage maléfique ruissela ses eaux abyssales et son capitaine maudit s'empressa d'apparaître face à lui, le transperçant de ses petits yeux couleur d'océan et frétillant des tentacules. Jack eut un mouvement de recul et déglutit bruyamment.

- L'appel de la mort est proche, Jack. Est-ce toi qui a provoqué ce naufrage ? fit Davy Jones sur un ton soupçonneux.

- Tu me connais bien mal, Jones, répliqua le corsaire en reculant encore d'un pas. C'est la faute de Calypso, en fait. … tu sais ?… ou… il faut que je te fasse un dessin ?…

Le capitaine maléfique marqua un temps d'arrêt et sembla étudier la situation.

- Calypso déchaîne les océans mais n'est plus à même de détruire des vies elle-même depuis que les pirates l'ont enchaînée dans le corps d'une femme, tu le sais très bien, lui asséna-t-il, en approchant son museau gluant tout près de son visage.

- Oui, mais depuis que tu n'es plus de ce monde, tu as un peu oublié qu'une tempête peut être mortelle. Elle tue donc par procuration, fanfaronna Jack. S'il y a des morts dans ce naufrage, je n'y suis pour rien. De plus, elle m'a promis de me sauver !

- Te sauver ?

- Me sauver, oui, confirma Jack. …. En échange d'une nuit d'amour, crut-il bon d'ajouter.

La tête de poulpe sous le grand tricorne ruisselant changea d'expression. Il devint dur.

- Elle ne peut pas faire ça ! rugit-il en postillonnant. Elle n'a pas le droit ! Elle…

- … Que me proposes-tu pour me sauver, moi et mon navire ? le coupa le Jack.

- Te sauver ? … toi et ton navire ? répète le maudit, incrédule.

- C'est ça, oui…. Me sauver, moi et mon navire, confirme Jack. … Alors ?

- Une éternité de servitude à bord de mon navire.

- Je préfère la proposition de Tia, finalement, décide Jack.

- Cent ans, alors !

- Que nenni !

- Cent ans à bord de mon bateau et je remets le tien à flot sur l'heure, s'emporte Jones nez à nez avec Jack. Calypso ne tiendra jamais parole alors que je peux exécuter ton vœu immédiatement, si tu acceptes ma proposition.

- Sur l'heure, tu dis ?

- Sur l'heure.

- J'accepte.

- Nous avons donc un accord, conclut Davy Jones.

Soudain, dans un tourbillon de flammes se mêlant à la tempête, le Wicked Wench fut soulevé au-dessus de la surface des eaux, se décrochant de sa prison de roche sous-marine, transporté dans les airs par un feu magique. Les flammes le consumèrent étrangement, léchant les bois, les voiles, les cordages, comme pour mieux les assembler. Et quand les flammes eurent tracé l'ensemble du navire, elles disparurent aussi rapidement qu'elles sont venues, laissant retomber dans une grande gerbe d'eau le bâtiment entièrement noir et fumant.

* * *

Cutler Beckett fulminait, les doigts crispés sur le bastingage du HMS Endeavour, fixant le navire noir à l'horizon qui lui échappait beaucoup trop facilement. Jack Sparrow n'avait pas rempli sa mission. Une cargaison d'esclaves en cavale, un équipage de marins, sujets de sa Majesté, jeté aux quatre vents ou envoyé au paradis et un navire de la Navy volé, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Dû-t-il remuer ciel et terre pour le retrouver, il se jura de tout faire pour que ce pirate pende au bout d'une corde le plus vite possible. Une fois rentré à Port Royal, il mettra toute une armée à ses trousses quoi qu'il en coûte. Les intérêts de la Couronne ne pouvaient souffrir d'une telle vermine en liberté. Ainsi, la traque au pirate fût-elle enclenchée. Sans pitié, les complices de Jack Sparrow furent capturés, marqués au fer rouge et pendus. Partout, dans les ports des Caraïbes, il était placardé des affiches de recherche. Une forte récompense était promise à qui livrerai Sparrow aux fers des autorités.

Pendant ce temps, le corsaire devenu pirate par la circonstance filait bon train vers des profits clinquants. Il s'était constitué un équipage et, ensemble, ils profitaient de la manne fournie par le trafic de marchandises venues tout droit des Indes sur les mers des Caraïbes. Jack s'était constitué un trésor fabuleux qu'il cachait sur l'île de la Muerta. Seul à en connaître l'emplacement, il jouissait d'une notoriété grandissante, grâce, principalement à son cher navire sauvé par Davy Jones qu'il renomma affectueusement, le Black Pearl. Avec lui, il était insaisissable. Sur l'océan, il était le plus puissant. Seul le Hollandais Volant pourrait le toucher et le couler. Sa dette envers Davy Jones lui pendait au-dessus comme une épée de Damocles. Il en avait cure. L'horizon lui était promis et il l'aimait, cet horizon. Il semblait pouvoir l'atteindre chaque jour. Chaque jour, il gagnait en pouvoir. Chaque jour, on avait peur de lui. Chaque jour, le Black Pearl faisait son lot de rapines et de victimes.

Ce fut à terre qu'il trouva sa faiblesse. Les femmes !

Un jour qu'il fit escale non loin de Port Royal, il s'était employé à séduire une de ces belles dames en crinoline qui aimaient se promener sous leurs ombrelles, le long de la grève, un peu plus loin du port. La plupart s'effarouchaient en voyant arriver cet homme crasseux, aux cheveux en bataille plaqué sur le front par un bandeau rouge délavé, à la courbette impeccable, des yeux de braise et un sourire dévastateur. Pourtant, ce jour-là, celle-là, moins farouche, voulu bien lui parler un moment. Jack avait reconnu ce minois hautain et cette voix calculée. Il l'avait déjà croisée aux abords des bureaux de Beckett. Sa curiosité n'en était que plus attisée. Elle renvoya sa suivante d'un « Vous pouvez disposer, Mina. Prévenez Monsieur que je serai de retour dans son bureau très vite.» Et elle fixa le pirate droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci s'empressa de la séduire de sa voix chaude et grave, lui racontant une montagne de balivernes que la jeune dame buvait d'une oreille entendue. Avec force gestes de plus en plus rapprochés au fur et à mesure de leur promenade, il la persuadait de succomber à ses charmes. Ce qui, visiblement, ne semblait pas rebuter le minois enchanté sous l'ombrelle. Bientôt, le pied de la falaise bloqua leur progression et il ne restait plus au pirate qu'à plaquer le corps de la jeune femme entre la roche et le sien en lui susurrant des mots doux, sa bouche gourmande tendue vers la sienne. Il avait à peine eu le temps de glisser une main dans son décolleté qu'elle lui prit la bouche sans sommation. S'en suivirent des ébats empressés et chauds bouillants. L'une mêlant sa frustration d'un désir trop longtemps contenu et sa bienséante éducation dans son effusion, l'autre larguant un appétit féroce sur cette féminité offerte opportunément.

- Cette fois, vous êtes fait, Sparrow, dit soudain la voix aigrelette d'un homme derrière lui.

La froide bouche d'un canon de pistolet dans son cou lui fit comprendre qu'il venait d'être pris au piège. La jeune femme s'était figée sous lui et elle avait lâché ses lèvres à regret. Son regard qui s'affola progressivement observait l'attroupement du bataillon de tuniques rouges qui se tenait à bonne distance, maintenant leurs baïonnettes braquées sur le pirate. Mercer, le mercenaire de Beckett, le tenait en joue.

- Levez-vous ! ordonna-t-il au pirate en lui filant un coup de pied brutal dans les tibias.

Ce qu'il fit maladroitement, entravé qu'il était, son corsaire sur les genoux et le bout de son fourreau pris dans les dentelles de la jeune femme. Il parvint tout de même à sauver le peu de dignité qui lui restait en remontant prestement son vêtement avant que trois hommes ne se jettent sur lui pour lui enferrer les poignets dans le dos.

- Votre témérité, Madame Béatrix, saura être récompensée, dit Mercer à la jeune femme qui se releva en lissant sa robe, ébranlée. Je plaiderai en votre faveur auprès de votre mari s'il devait vous inquiéter sur vos intentions dans cette arrestation. L'Angleterre vous doit la reconnaissance de votre courage en nous prévenant que vous le reteniez et à vous être soumise à l'agression de ce dangereux pirate.

Elle regarda l'homme à la voix aigrelette, partagée entre le devoir de citoyenne anglaise et son désir secret. Mal à l'aise, elle inclina la tête, silencieuse, signifiant qu'elle lui était reconnaissante de comprendre son acte ainsi. Elle savait que Beckett la répudierai pour ce qu'elle venait de faire, mais elle avait trop longtemps espéré transgresser les interdits. Tant pis, si elle devait en payer le prix fort. Elle avait eu ce pirate, au propre comme au figuré, c'est tout ce qui comptait pour elle. Puis, elle se tourna vers Jack, prisonnier, et elle le fixa dans les yeux. Deux hommes lui maintenaient les bras de chaque côté. Elle s'approcha tout près.

- Maintenant, monsieur Sparrow, puissiez-vous jouir du chanvre et du fer rouge comme j'ai pu apprécier la prison de vos bras ! lui souffla-t-elle au visage.

- Pirate ! lui répliqua-t-il, sur le même ton.

Il fut emmené sans ménagement jusqu'à la prison du fort. Elle n'eut plus un regard sur l'homme qu'elle venait de trahir.

* * *

Les chevilles et les poignets enferrés, on lui arracha brutalement sa chemise tirée chacun d'un côté par deux de ses bourreaux. On lui plaqua le torse contre une grille inclinée, les bras liés et tirés par une chaîne à l'avant, un homme le maintenait dans cette position à l'autre bout du tintement des anneaux de métal. Sans même une parole ni une seule sommation le premier coup de fouet claqua dans sa chair telle une décharge électrique. Jack se retint de hurler malgré la fulgurante douleur et fusilla Beckett, debout devant lui, raide comme la justice, d'un regard empli de haine. Sous sa perruque blanche, l'homme qui l'observait le fixait avec des yeux scintillants comme de l'acier. Un coin des lèvres légèrement relevé accentuait le plaisir qu'il avait à assister à la scène. Jack ne l'en haïssait que plus.

Un deuxième coup de fouet claqua.

Beckett ne sourcilla même pas et persistait à le darder droit dans les yeux. Jack ne broncha pas.

Le troisième coup de fouet l'atteignit jusqu'au visage. Les perles du chat à neuf queues étaient assassines et l'obligèrent à fermer les yeux. Son dos bouillait de sang et de glace à la fois.

Avant que ne résonne le quatrième coup, Jack avait eu le temps de jeter sa haine à nouveau sur son bourreau en titre. Ce coup-là lui fendit les reins violemment et il échappa un gémissement. Beckett accentua sa jouissive observation. Enfin, il obtenait vengeance.

Le cinquième coup fit tinter les perles de métal entre elles, emportant des lambeaux de chair sous leur éclat. Jack grinçait des dents et grimaçait.

Sixième coup.

Beckett se détourna, s'approcha tranquillement du foyer et saisit une tige de métal plongée dans les braises.

Septième coup.

Au bout de la tige était formée la lettre « P » rougeoyante comme l'enfer.

Huitième coup.

Beckett s'approcha doucement du visage ensanglanté du supplicié, la lettre « P » faisant scintiller l'acier de ses yeux.

Neuvième coup.

Il saisit les fers de ses poignets pour les approcher de lui sans ménagement lui arrachant une plainte déchirante. La peau de son dos cédait dans le mouvement.

Dixième coup.

Beckett synchronisa son geste avec le bras du bourreau qui s'abattait une dernière fois. Le « P » rougeoyant s'enfonça dans son bras dégageant une odeur âcre de chair brûlée et sa peau fuma. Jack échappa un hurlement déchirant. La douleur était insoutenable.

- A présent, Jack Sparrow, vous ne pourrez plus prétendre à une vie digne, lui assena Beckett d'une voix formelle comme s'il venait d'apposer son sceau sur un simple parchemin. En vertu des pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, vous êtes marqué du signe des pirates et vous finirez vos jours pendu haut et court.

Il retira le tison et le replaça dans le brasier. Le regard encore perdu dans les braises, il s'adressa à ses hommes :

- Emmenez-le hors de ma vue et de mes narines. Qu'il croupisse dans les cales du _Marylinda_. Il sera pendu sur la place publique dans une semaine. J'ai assez vu de pirate pour aujourd'hui.

* * *

Le _Marylinda_ était un navire prison ancré dans une vasière putride au large de Port Royal, près d'une petite île déserte, un entremêlement de végétations inextricables, d'où il était quasi impossible de s'échapper. De navire, il ne restait qu'une coque et un pont. Il ne naviguait plus. Tout le gréement avait disparu et les deux mats étaient tronqués. Jack y fut jeté à fond de cale tel un vieux chiffon sanglant parmi plusieurs centaines de loqueteux comme lui. Une prison pour pirates et autres prises de guerre. Ici, c'était la loi du plus fort. Les prisonniers étaient livrés à eux-mêmes dans une promiscuité étouffante et mortelle. Trois catégories d'hommes se confrontaient : les nouveaux qui ne le restaient pas longtemps. Vie ou mort était leur lot. Les costauds et forts en gueule qui régnaient en maîtres des lieux et, enfin, les corvettes ; les belles gueules qui pouvaient, de gré ou de force, remplacer les femmes de certains hommes.

Jack avait un régime spécial. Il était aux fers. Ceci, principalement, parce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû toucher à la femme de l'amiral. Plusieurs de ses acolytes partageaient avec lui la longue chaîne qui courrait d'un bout à l'autre du fond de la cale, fixé sur une poutrelle de la structure du navire, les liant chacun par les anneaux soudés aux bracelets de fer qui enfermaient leurs chevilles. Les hommes étaient allongés sur des lattes de bois inclinées, parfaitement inconfortables, baignant dans une lie nauséabonde qui ne s'écoulait quasi jamais, vu que les lieux n'étaient jamais nettoyés des déjections de ses habitants. Au bout de cette chaîne, un gros cadenas les tenaient tous liés dans les mêmes conditions.

- Bienvenue à bord du _Marylinda_, compagnon ! dit le pauvre bougre maigrichon enchaîné tout près de lui.

- Dis donc, toi, ils ne t'ont pas loupé, dit un autre un peu plus costaud en mirant son dos.

- Pas grave ! J'en ai vu d'autres, fanfaronna Jack dans une horrible grimace de douleur et d'inconfort. Je jure par les tourments de la mort de faire payer au centuple celui qui m'a fait ça. Dites-moi seulement comment on sort d'ici et je vous promets que vous aurez votre liberté, vous aussi.

- Hi hi ! On voit que tu n'es pas d'ici, toi, hein, dit le premier maigrichon. On ne sort pas de là, sinon les pieds devant.

- Cette vasière est un piège sans merci, dit l'autre plus costaud. Tous ceux qui ont essayé se sont fait engloutir.

- Ah ?! … tiens donc ! s'exclame Jack, tentant une nouvelle position pour que son dos sanglant ne touche pas cet endroit comment font les geôliers pour aller et venir, alors ?

Dubitatifs, les deux autres restent silencieux.

- Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne moisirai pas ici, grinça Jack et souffrant le martyr. Dites-moi seulement quand viennent les geôliers.

- Quel est ton nom, gars ? demanda un autre maigrelet, un peu plus loin.

- Jack Sparrow. Capitaine, Jack Sparrow, répondit-il en se tortillant pour trouver une bonne position et ne plus bouger. Mon navire, c'est le Black Pearl.

- Moi, c'est Ragetti, se présenta le plus maigrichon, près de lui.

- Et moi, Pintel, dit le plus costaud. Les geôliers viennent tous les deux jours apporter leur bouillon , ils viennent n'importe quand pour des types comme toi et jeter les morts dans la vase. Mais, ils ne s'attardent jamais.

- Vous m'en voyez charmé, les gars, répond Jack en posant sa tête sur le bois brut et en fermant les yeux, au bord de l'évanouissement.

Fiévreux, nauséeux, hagard, incapable de soigner ses plaies, il tentait avec ses dernières forces de trouver le moyen de s'échapper de ce trou à rats. Mais, pour l'heure, l'épuisement était plus fort et il sombra dans une torpeur douloureuse.

Ce fut quatre jours plus tard qu'éclata dans l'entrepont une bataille rangée des plus violente. C'est là que survivaient la plupart des prisonniers entassés. L'aubaine, c'est qu'elle éclata alors qu'un des geôlier était près des enchaînés.

Jack s'était muni d'une cuillère, celle d'un prisonnier mort le jour même de son arrivée. Il l'avait patiemment taillée, aiguisée pour qu'elle se transforme en pointe. La cuillère était devenue une arme et il la plongea dans le mollet du geôlier lorsqu'il passa près de lui. La douleur le fit se courber en avant et un coup de rein de Jack fut suffisant pour s'emparer de la clé. Un deuxième coup de cuillère pointue dans le ventre pour lui ôter toute envie de se défendre, puis il renvoya la clé au dernier enchaîné le plus près du cadenas. Le concerné s'empressa de l'ouvrir et tira sur la chaîne qui les libéra tous. Il ne restait, maintenant, plus qu'à sortir de cette tôle.

Au-dessus, la bataille battait son plein avec force cris, invectives et injures. La demi-douzaine de déchaînés se suivirent en silence, Jack en tête. Ils grimpèrent discrètement, se glissèrent le long de la cloison alors que tous étaient tournés vers les deux brutes qui se battaient. Même les autres geôliers s'étaient pris dans le combat et ne faisaient pas attention à eux. Jack fit signe à ses complices de se diriger vers le sabord de l'ancre. Lui, pendant ce temps, s'empara de planches grandes comme des raquettes munies de ficelles et s'empressa de rejoindre les autres.

- Hep ! Revenez ici, vous !

Un geôlier un peu plus vigilant que les autres les avait vus.

- Où allez-vous comme ça ? demanda-t-il en pointant son fusil à baïonnette en face d'eux.

Jack, tentant vainement de se cacher derrière ses pauvres planches, tenta un demi-sourire charmeur.

- Nulle part, m'sieur ! Je me désintéresse de ces combats de coq, c'est tout.

- C'est tout !! Voyez-vous ça ! s'exclama le geôlier en s'approchant.

Jack ne perdit pas une seconde. Un violent coup de planche pour dévier l'arme pointée sur lui, un deuxième sur le crâne pour l'assommer et il courut jusqu'à l'ouverture. Se faufiler par le trou de l'ancre. Il n'était pas si grand et lui arracha un gémissement lorsqu'il se râpa le dos nu pas encore cicatrisé. Ensuite, il glissa le long de l'amarre jusqu'à la vase. Les autres évadés se dépêtraient déjà pour la plupart dans la mélasse. Jack, encore accroché, posa les planches bien à plat sur la surface et y posa les pieds nus avec précaution. Tant bien que mal, il glissa les ficelles autour de ses pieds et tenta d'avancer et marcher dans la vase sans trop s'enfoncer. L'entreprise n'était pas aisée mais il parvint tout de même jusqu'à la chaloupe qui attendait les geôliers. Des autres évadés, Ragetti approchait difficilement, mais sûrement vu qu'il était léger ; il ne s'enfonçait pas trop. Il jeta ses planches à Pintel qui, lui, peinait non loin de l'amarre. Le jeune Sam approchait aussi. Mais, les deux autres évadés avaient eu moins de chance et ont disparu sous l'épaisse couche de vase presque sans un cri.

* * *

Un cliquetis métallique résonna soudain à son oreille et le froid canon d'un pistolet se posa fermement sur sa tempe alors qu'il était penché sur son bureau, seul en cette fin d'après-midi relativement calme dans les affaires à traiter.

- Vous êtes décidément très fort pour les évasions, Sparrow, émit Beckett d'une voix calme sans bouger la tête au contact de l'arme.

- Et vous n'avez même pas idée de ce que je suis capable encore, ajouta le pirate d'une voix grave d'où teintait la sourde tension de la vengeance.

C'était vrai qu'ils se connaissaient peu, mais suffisamment pour se haïr cordialement. L'arme, sur la tempe, était très convaincante et l'homme qui la tenait était particulièrement imprévisible pour se permettre le moindre écart. Jack, lui, avait déjà un motif pour agir de la sorte envers lui. Et le simple fait qu'il soit apparu dans son bureau tel un chat, tout droit venu d'une prison où il l'avait enfermé, lui donnait désormais une idée de ses capacités. Beckett ne fit donc pas un geste.

- A votre place, je ne ferai pas ça, Sparrow, tenta l'amiral. Il suffit que j'appelle et une armée de soldats surgira ici.

- Et bien, qu'ils viennent, je n'attend que ça ! répliqua Jack avec une expression de défi.

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous en sortir, vous le savez, estima Beckett. Je vais les appeler.

- Allez-y ! … Allez-y, je vous dis. Faites !

- Pour cela, je dois tirer le cordon derrière nous.

- Quoi ? Ça, là ? demande Jack en avisant une bandelette de brocard brodé de dorures qui pendait contre le mur derrière le bureau.

- Oui.

Brusquement, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur un froufrou de dentelles, crinoline et la voix haute perchée de Beatrix.

- Chéri, vous ne m'avez pas encore répondu pour …

Sa phrase s'arrêta nette et le froufrou aussi en voyant son mari tenu en joue par un homme hirsute et torse nu semblant tout droit sorti de l'enfer. Il venait tout juste de tirer sur le cordon.

- Eh ! Voilà la plus belle visite de la journée, s'exclama Jack avec un sourire carnassier, le pistolet toujours pointé sur la tempe de son mari. La cerise sur le gâteau. Entrez, Trésor, nous avons des tas de choses à nous dire, vous et nous.

- Beatrix, je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas faire irruption dans mon bureau sans frapper, fit Beckett, dépité.

Elle n'osa bouger. La scène était suffisamment effrayante pour ne tenter aucun geste. Elle reconnut Jack malgré sa mise de loqueteux et son sourcil fendu qui lui bleuissait l'œil juste sous le bandana. Le souvenir de ses ébats avec le pirate lui sauta au visage comme une humiliation déjà amplement consommée par l'horrible scène d'injures, de coups et de déshonneur que lui infligea par la suite son mari. Aucune parole ne pu sortir de son gosier bloqué par un bouchon d'émotions fortes.

Déjà, une escouade de quatre hommes armés fit irruption à l'appel du cordon. A cet instant, Jack agit très vite. Il décrocha brutalement le brocard de sa fixation et s'en servit de bâillon sur la bouche de Beckett. Puis, il dégaina la belle épée posée sur un présentoir sur le buffet et s'en servit pour tricoter les manches de son prisonnier dans le dos pour l'entraver. Ensuite, il se saisit du porte manteaux sur pied de fer forgé et d'une poussée de rein formidable, il le souleva pour l'abattre sur le bureau qui se brisa dans de grands éclats de bois. Diversion et prise en main assurée. Enfin, il se retrancha rapidement derrière Beckett en tirant vers lui le jupon de Beatrix et braqua alternativement la tempe de ses deux otages.

- Jetez vos armes à terre ou je les tue ! s'écria Jack, les yeux braqués sur les hommes de la Navy.

Les hommes s'exécutèrent non sans quelques hésitations.

- Allez !!! s'écria Jack énervé et insistant à enfoncer le canon sur la tempe de Beatrix.

- Non ! couina-t-elle.

S'en prendre à une femme était inenvisageable. Ils jetèrent leurs armes à terre et Jack s'empressa de les ramener du pied et les pousser derrière lui hors de leur portée.

- Et maintenant, que personne ne bouge ! conseilla Jack avec sa voix la plus convaincante.

Faisant le tour de la pièce des yeux, il avisa un objet pyramidal parmi les débris du bureau. Un majestueux presse-papiers en marbre. Il s'en saisit et le soupesa. Satisfaisant. Puis, il fit de nouveau le tour de la pièce du regard. Un coffre de bois à couvercle plat et solide sembla satisfaire son plan. Il empila les deux trouvailles au milieu de la pièce, la pyramide de marbre posée sur le coffre. Ensuite, il saisit le bras de Beckett et l'entraîna sans ménagement jusqu'à sa construction, le menaçant encore de son pistolet sur la tempe. Il dégaina son sabre et, derrière son ennemi juré, faisant tous deux face aux soldats impuissants, il le pointa sur son fond de pantalon.

Puis, il s'adressa à eux et à Beatrix :

- Vous voyez cet homme ? Vous le connaissez tous. Sa Majesté le roi lui a investi le droit de décider de la liberté de ses sujets, en l'occurrence, moi, et il s'est arrogé ce droit comme il l'entend, à savoir, d'user de savants moyens d'aliénation.

Aussitôt ces mots prononcés, il enfonça son sabre dans son fond de culotte, déchirant le tissu et ouvrant tout grand son entrejambe. Beckett sursauta au contact de la lame coupante sur son intimité.

- … Et pour que sa Majesté, Cutler Beckett, puisse s'asseoir sur la liberté de ses sujets fièrement et avec mérite, continua Jack qui roulait des yeux d'une sourde détermination, je lui ai fabriqué un trône à sa mesure. Majesté, prenez place, fit-il avec une vague courbette.

Là, le visage de l'amiral se décomposa et il se raidit. Il blanchit, tel un thermomètre perdant son mercure. D'un coup. Il se maudissait intérieurement de ne pas avoir jugé des capacités de cet énergumène. Voilà qu'il venait d'improviser le supplice du pal. Ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de la pyramide, ce marbre, la pointe irrésistiblement pointée vers le haut, juchée sur le solide coffre, il ne voyait que trop bien à travers cette construction l'abomination qu'il voulait lui faire subir. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait été confronté à une telle situation. Il ne voyait pas comment échapper à l'humiliation qu'il était déjà en train de vivre. Et puis qu'attendaient ces incapables qui le regardaient là, comme des méduses hors de l'eau ?!! Il se tortilla dans son bâillon mal serré et dégagea sa bouche.

- Mais faites quelque chose, vous quatre !!! hurla Beckett à ses soldats. Seriez-vous devenus soudain des incapables ? Emparez vous de lui !!

Jack n'hésita pas une seconde. Il tira dans le crâne d'un des soldats qui s'écroula lourdement sur le parquet.

- Ainsi, cela ôtera à tout le monde l'envie de contrarier mes plans, ragea Jack en soufflant sur son canon fumant.

Puis, il se tourna vers sa victime :

- Majesté ! A cheval et qu'ça saute ! Je n'aimerai pas avoir à perdre mon temps en discussion. Je veux en venir au fait. Allez !

Pendant que Jack rechargeait son pistolet prestement et que Beatrix, près de lui, fixait, horrifiée, son mari et à la fois le pantalon fendu par le milieu, le soldat mort sur le coup, l'amiral se mit à trembler et fit un vague pas en avant. Impatient, Jack le poussa brutalement contre le coffre, le sabre pointé encore une fois sur son entrejambe pour le pousser à se poser sur le « siège ». La douleur fut fulgurante. La pointe de marbre dardant sur son périnée, l'amiral hurla à se déchirer les cordes vocales.

- Ça va ? Bien installé ? s'enquit Jack avec ironie en le regardant se raidir de douleur. J'ai choisi votre meilleur trône, vous voyez. J'avais raison. Il vous sied à ravir !

Soudain, une autre escouade de soldats fit irruption dans le bureau sans dessus dessous. Ils se figèrent d'horreur à l'entrée. Jack pointa immédiatement son pistolet sur les arrivants, les yeux fous.

- Bienvenue, messieurs, leur fit-il, vous allez pouvoir assister au meilleur spectacle de l'année ; la récompense des bons et loyaux services de Sieur Beckett, commandant la Compagnie des Indes. Le premier qui ose me contredire finira comme celui-là, ajoute-t-il en indiquant le soldat mort. Ce grand homme, par le prestige, trône là, sous vos yeux, installé sur un siège de choix.

Il s'approcha alors de la demi-douzaine de soldats nouvellement arrivés et leur confisqua sans un mot leurs armes. Le dernier voulu résister. Jack empoigna fermement la baïonnette du fusil et la lui ficha dans la mâchoire sans coup férir.

- Est-ce que d'autres ont des réclamations à faire ? s'enquit-il à la cantonade sous le bruit sourd d'un corps qui tombe.

Un silence de plomb répondit à sa question. Il jeta les armes au loin avec les autres. On entendit seulement les grincements de douleur du supplicié qui se retenait de hurler. Jack, n'attendant aucune réponse se mit à chercher quelque chose dans la pièce. Son visage s'éclairant de malice. Il s'empara de deux lourds chandeliers de bronze sur une desserte. Les deux bougies furent éjectées de leur pic au hasard dans la pièce par un coup de poignet du pirate et il revint vers son prisonnier en posant sa trouvaille sur le bout du coffre. Il finit de lui détacher le bâillon tombé sur son menton pour lui entraver les chevilles à travers le dessous du coffre, lui empêchant tout mouvement des jambes. Il lui détricota les manches prises dans l'épée dans son dos.

- Tenez ! Cadeau ! s'écria Jack en le forçant à prendre les chandeliers dans ses mains pour le lester d'un poids supplémentaire.

Beckett gémit en grimaçant. Du sang s'était mis à s'écouler doucement le long de la pyramide de marbre. Mais, sous la douleur insoutenable, il lâcha très vite les chandeliers. Des étoiles se mettaient à danser devant ses yeux.

- Pas bien, ça, cher ami, pas bien ! s'énerva Jack.

Il chercha, alors autre chose dans la pièce. Il s'arrêta à la hauteur de Beatrix, derrière elle, la respirant de près comme un chien humant une proie. Doucement, il glissa ses doigts de part et d'autres de son décolleté, caressa les dentelles. Puis, brusquement, il les empoigna et tira dessus. La jeune femme émit un cri de terreur. Estimant que la bande de dentelle qu'il venait de déchirer ne suffirait pas, il arracha aussi celle du bas de sa robe.

- Merci, ma chère, lui susurra le pirate. Vous êtes très généreuse.

Il revint vers Beckett et les chandeliers qu'il avait lâchés et s'employa à les attacher à ses poignets, le long de son avant-bras extérieur. Ainsi, il ne pourrait pas les retirer tout seul. Le premier. Puis, le deuxième. Les bras pesants le long du corps, les courtes jambes de part et d'autre du coffre, les pieds pendants, le périnée enfoncé sur la pointe de la pyramide, l'amiral souffrait le martyre. Jack se recula un peu pour admirer le résultat.

- Vous êtes magnifique, ainsi, Majesté ! lui jeta-t-il à la figure, satisfait de son forfait. Vous ne trouvez pas, ma chère ?

Il rejoint Beatrix et lui pris la main en l'invitant à se placer où il était ; faisant face à Beckett. Il se posta derrière elle en lui tenant les épaules et lui parla doucement à l'oreille. Il parlait tout de même suffisamment fort pour se faire entendre des soldats.

- Regardez cet homme, ma jolie. Vous lui avez passé la bague au doigt. Sans doute, l'avez-vous aimé au début… ou pas du tout… et puis, qu'importe. Je vous ai eu dans mes bras, l'espace d'un instant. Votre consentement m'a fait chaud au cœur, vous savez. J'aime quand les femmes se jettent sur moi et me font l'amour comme vous. Regardez-le. Regardez-le une dernière fois avec les yeux de l'amour, ma belle. Bientôt, il ne pourra plus vous honorer. Il vous répudiera. Il vous jettera comme la dernière des traînées parce qu'il ne pourra plus vous combler. Et vous pouvez me remercier car je vous rends votre liberté. La mienne, il me l'a prise. Regardez ce qu'il m'a fait !

Il se déplaça, dos face à elle, pour lui faire constater ses blessures purulentes non encore soignées. Puis, il se retourne et approche son poignet où le « P » boursouflé lui ronge la chair.

- Et il m'a dit qu'il me mettait aux fers sur la Marylinda à cause de vous, ajouta Jack et la fixant bien dans les yeux. Il a cru que je vous avais violé. Dites-lui, vous, que vous étiez consentante. Dites-lui ! Traitresse !

Terrorisée, elle ne répondait pas.

- Dites-lui !!! Hurla-t-il, ses prunelles noires brillantes de rage. Dites-lui que vous l'avez trompé et que vous m'avez aimé. Dites-lui que vous vous ennuyiez à mourir dans ses bras et que peu importe s'il vous honorera à l'avenir ou non. Vous êtes libre, Beatrix. Je vous libère de votre mariage. Quant à moi, je me libère de tout arrangement avec cet insecte venimeux.

Beckett, lui, sombrait petit à petit dans un délire de douleur. Il entendait Jack hausser le ton comme à travers des boules de coton. Sa vision s'opacifiait. Il était incapable de bouger, incapable de hurler. Les soldats, quant à eux, observaient, horrifiés, leur chef se faire supplicier et humilier comme jamais ils n'avaient eu à en être les témoins. Une chose est sûre ; la scène les marquera tous à jamais et Beckett au plus profond de lui.

Jack se précipita nerveusement vers sa victime et lui arracha sa perruque, lui découvrant une tignasse brune hirsute et mal coupée.

- Je suppose qu'il ne la porte pas lorsque vous faites l'amour ? demanda-t-il à la jeune femme, pétrifiée d'horreur. Soupire-t-il d'aise alors qu'il est sur vous ? Ses caresses vous font-elle vous pâmer ?

Il n'attendit aucune réponse. Il s'adressa aux soldats, véhément, jubilant et agitant la perruque devant eux tel un trophée de guerre. Lestement, il se percha sur la fenêtre ouverte et d'un salut à la tempe ainsi qu'un clin d'œil espiègle, il conclut :

- Souvenez-vous de ce jour, mes amis, où vous avez croisé le capitaine Jack Sparrow !

Et il disparut de l'autre côté en se jetant dans le vide.

FIN.


End file.
